


The Threshold's Pleasure

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [11]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Riddick (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Threshold has a mind of its own. It like who it likes and cares not for the rest. It likes Riddick and those he has chosen. The rest of the universe is about to find out how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threshold's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #14 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

"Please, come back to bed."

Riddick drank from the bottle of wine and watched the four naked women slither, sigh, and entice, all bidding for his attention. All wanting him to take them. Wanting him to chose her as his Consort.

"Come to us," one of the women beckoned with her hand.

"We're here for you Lord Marshal," another said, sitting up slightly, hand cupping her own breast before sliding it down her body for his eyes to track.

"Riddick."

Riddick tried to clear the fog from his mind, but all there was were the four women and an idea of going home. Furya.

"Come to be bed, Lord Marshal."

"Riddick!"

"Lord Marshal, you never sleep anymore."

Riddick stood from the throne and approached the bed. He grabbed the closest woman by the hair and brought her lips to his, her body to his.

"Lord Marshal," the other women sighed, wrapping their bodies around his; one dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Riddick!"

Riddick blinked his eyes and the room changed. The four naked women slithering, sighing, and bidding for his attention were gone. A very naked Vaako knelt in front of the throne-like chair in their chambers. They had been getting ready to sleep, Riddick could feel his discard clothes behind him in the chair. He had sat only to have a better view as Vaako removed his own clothes and complained about their newest Elemental acquisitions. Riddick couldn't remember the last time either of them had actually sat in the chair. They mostly used it to toss ruined clothes in until they could disposed of them. Normally Tasmetu, the matriarch of their pack of hellhounds, curled herself into the chair --on top of the nest of ruined clothes-- and out of the raucous the three other hellhounds that had claimed Riddick and Vaako as theirs made.

Vaako didn't look happy and through the bond that connected them Riddick could sense Vaako's worry but more than that, his lover --his partner-- was pissed. 

And so was he. "Someone is fucking with the Threshold," Riddick said, looking down into Vaako's eyes before pulling the other man to him for a deep kiss. The kiss removed the last fog of the vision. "Did you see?" he asked, when he let go of Vaako.

"Yes," Vaako replied, and his lover was definitely angry.

One thing Riddick knew was that his Vaako was never going to betray him. That if his mate ever wanted him dead he would do it himself. Also, if he ever brought someone else into their bed Riddick knew he was going to find himself missing a very important body part.

Vaako quirked his lips at that last thought. "Someone doesn't know you very well."

"Us," Riddick corrected. "And her," the Threshold. That last part was more true than anything. If the Threshold had meant to manipulate Riddick it would not have let Vaako see the vision. She was up to something.

Someone was trying to control the Threshold and the Threshold was playing along; playing its own little games against its attackers. The Threshold could not be controlled. Those who tried died or only came back as half of their true self --Zhylaw being a prime example of that-- and it would be that person's downfall.

Riddick grabbed Vaako by the back of the head and dragged him forward again. Lips meeting. Heat, passion, power moving between them and around them. The Threshold, even galaxies away from her, it felt like she was singing to them. Their bodies humming with new power. 

He felt Vaako roll to his feet before drawing him from the chair and towards their bed, all without breaking the kiss; without letting go of the connection. At the bed he pushed his mate backwards, breaking the kiss only to lick and nip at his lover's skin from shin to chest and down again. He swirled his tongue around Vaako's hard cock and felt the pleasure between them rise.

With one last lick he crept up his lover's body only to have Vaako roll them over, taking over. Fingers greased with the oil jar left next to their bed entered his body and Riddick let out a growl that turned into a moan. 

Vaako leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to take you hard and fast."

Riddick never had an issue with that and neither did the Threshold. Moments later they were both climaxing and a bright blue-tinted light filled their chambers and spread outward toward their people.

~~~***~~~

Vaako woke and knew that several hours had passed. His heart beat in sync with Riddick's. Their skin still lit with a slowly fading blue light --the Kiss of the Threshold. He knew the name but not how. Then he slowly smiled, Mace, it was what Mace was calling it while glaring at his own glowing hand. He was picking up on his planet hacker's thoughts. Then in a stormy mess of codes the thoughts vanished and Mace was gone.

He climbed from the bed, walked around the trip hazard that was hellhounds and headed for the shower. He barely had the water going before strong arms were wrapping around his body. 

"So the others felt that?" Riddick asked, his voice still rough with sleep. "I can feel it in them."

Vaako turned under the spray of the warm water. "So it would seem," he said, pulling Riddick under the spray. "The Threshold likes them."

Riddick laughed and crowded him into the corner of the shower wall. Lifting his leg so he could wrap it around Riddick's waist. He knew what Riddick wanted and let him enter his body. The connection was blinding, ripples of pleasure danced across his skin. Across Riddick's and back again. 

It seemed the Threshold had strengthened their skills and connection to one another.

~~~***~~~

Riddick adjusted the new leather harness that Toran had crafted to hold his ulaks, he might not have needed the blades to kill someone but he still enjoyed using them. The visible weaponry also meant that many of the fleet tended to forget the otherworldly powers that Riddick possessed; especially if they'd never seen him or Vakko use them. Riddick liked that idea; liked keeping the masses guessing. Vaako walked back into their sleeping chambers, pulse gun strapped to his thigh and carrying a cup of the strong tea they both enjoyed.

"They are calling for us," Vaako said.

"Have they found something?" Riddick asked, taking the cup and drinking down half the tea in only a few swallows before handing the cup back to Vaako.

His lover glared at him for a moment. _That was mine,_ Vaako sent him.

_I know._

Vaako snorted. "Cort says they have not moved and the looks on their faces have changed to something that promises a lot of destruction."

Riddick laughed. "Cort said all that?" 

Vaako chuckled softly. "He said, _they have something_ but that's not what Cort was thinking." It had become very clear over the last few months that Cort rarely spoke and when he did there was no embellishments, just straight to the point. 

"We need to make a quick stop first."

~~~***~~~

Vaako watched as the Fire Elemental slowly drowned. Watched as Mattin just stared helplessly into the other cell. The Fire Elemental wasn't an Elder but he wasn't a underling either. He had been harder to crack over the last month but Vaako could see it now.

He and Riddick had held off for nearly a month before _introducing_ the members of their circle. Vaako had enjoyed the fear that two of them had produced in Mattin. It had helped start the cracks in his will. The next came when he realized that Riddick was the one truly in charge. That had been so delicious. Mattin reminded him of Nole, the Earth Elemental in the lower detention block. Not yet theirs, but Nole was closer to fully breaking.

In the last few weeks they had separated their collection of Elementals. Mero and Tine were now kept on the upper block in cells that where rewards. All the comforts and the two could even talk and touch one another. After all, neither he or Riddick wanted their pets to die. Tine had done her job, getting Mattin to at least tell them where another nest of Elementals had been stationed. Their little collection upstairs though was still missing two before the set could be complete.

Vaughn and Shana had brought in a handful more Fire Elementals on their first run together. Toran's latest trip out with Vaughn had netted them two new Earth Elementals and a new Air Elemental. They hadn't touched the Earth Elementals yet, just left them to watch the current show.

The Fire Elemental in the cell tried to burn away the water, the vapor filling part of the cell. Vaako smirked, he lowered the water level, allowing the Fire Elemental a chance to catch his breath.

"He's not going to save you," he heard Riddick tell the man. "Mattin there is going to let you die to keep his secrets. Tell me," Riddick stepped up to the glass, "and I'll let you live. Give you the warm and dry air you so desire. Tell me your name," Riddick commanded.

Vaako knew what Riddick was doing. He could see his lover's power caressing the Elemental's cheek. The Elemental shuttered and slipped, going under but quickly resurfaced.

The Elemental said nothing, but the answer still came to them. "Erim," Vaako said, sounding sad as he looked at the Elemental, playing on the creature's emotions. "Mattin's little brother. He's going to let you drown. Die for a cause that you're not involved in."

The temperature in the cell changed, cooled. "It's going to be a long night for you."

Riddick chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if we put an Elemental in the new Purification Chamber. Maybe we'll try it with you."

"He'll die before talking to you," Mattin called out, his voice carrying throughout the cells on this level when before no one could hear him. "You think you're the Lord Marshall, but you're nothing but Furyan trash."

This time when Riddick laughed it was dark. The grin on his face vicious. "Thank you for telling them all who I am. It's always so much better coming from one of you. Helps the new ones break so much faster."

Vaako knew Riddick was done in the cells and it was time to find out what their circle had for them.

"I know what you want," Riddick told him, once they stepped out of the detention block.

Vaako lifted an eyebrow in question. 

"A complete set."

~~~***~~~

Riddick had only wanted to have six in his pack --his inner circle-- and that included him and Vaako. Somehow though his pack of four had now grown to nine and he got the impression from the Threshold last night that there were one or two more he was still missing. Nonetheless the Threshold had touched the ones he had and found them all very likeable. If it had not, Riddick was positive they would have been found dead this morning. Most likely nothing but dried skin, bones, and ash --the life and soul sucked from his or her body.

He and Vaako entered the Memory Core Room to find their pack all present and Eve Logan visibly lowering the pulse gun she carried with a shrug. He knew the others were not as blatant with their actions, but had been just as prepared to kill anyone who came through the door that was not Vaako or himself. Eve was in the position for an intruder to focus on, she was the distraction while the others would take down the intruder. His warriors all worked very well with one another.

He glanced at Eve and nodded. They had picked her up six weeks ago when they'd found Mace's shadow, his sister, Mina. Seems the other planet hacker had found Eve on Crematoria before he and Vaako had come to retrieve the hounds and before Eve had had a chance to bleed out.

The biotech that Mina had used to heal Eve might no longer be in the ex-merc's system but she had sworn to protect her rescuer and she had nearly died again for that promise. Riddick did like loyalty, especially when it now belonged to him.

Biologically speaking, Mina and Mace had not been born family. He and Vaako knew that, but they had both seen the memories in the minds of their two planet hackers. Mina's almost mirroring Mace's with how she'd entered the Living Computer Program; and like Mace, she was Furyan. Vaako's theory was their Furyan physiology was what had let them survive all the LCP alterations and additional changes with becoming a planet hacker. Knowing now what they did about the LCP, the two would never have made it into the program had the Elementals known about their bloodlines. It was the unknown factor that had the Elementals calling them _flawed and emotional_. It was the reason they didn't break as they were supposed to.

What had made them family were the identical cuts on the palms of both their hands. They had continuously pulled a knife between their joined hands, exchanging blood and bio- and nano- tech for months. It was how they could communicate to each other over great distances --further than the simple data transfers an LC could handle. It was why they now had similar eye, hair, and skin color when before they had differed. It had been their secret while with the LCP; just as the fact that together they had been responsible for the destruction of Retica.

Riddick had only happened upon Eve when Mina had mentally screamed out a warning to Mace. A warning to stay away from the Mears System and Devlin, that the only other living planet hacker, because he was traitor to all of them. That he was working for the Elementals. Mace had nearly caused the Basilica's systems to overload. Riddick knew it would have been a beautiful sight had it not been his own ship.

It had taken Mace two days to track his sister's exact location. Riddick planned to attack the entire Mears System, planet by planet, as if it was a normal Necromonger incursion. He didn't want the Elementals to believe it was anything more because Riddick knew that if one planet hacker was dangerous, then having two was even better. Mace pinpointed his sister's location to the smallest moon's circling the third planet. The fleet would have ignored that planet as it held no life and could offer no converts. The fleet took the first two inhabited planets, filling the purification chambers before leaving the planets uninhabitable. 

Riddick had taken a smaller cruiser to the moon, accompanied only by Mace, Vaughn, Cort and several of the hellhounds. The hellhounds had enjoyed the chance to hunt and eat the few guards they had run into. As soon as they'd gotten through the first two underground levels, Mace's eyes had started to glow white. 

"This isn't a moon," he had growled, hand touching the wall and the wall lit up in streaks of green, purple, and gray that looked like lightening. "No wonder it wasn't on any of the star maps and seemed to move in an orbit that would keep it from sight of the other planets." The color patterns on the wall pulsed. "It's an Information Syphon. It's not supposed to be here. We built two of these. Devlin said this one had been destroyed, but it's only damaged. That's why it felt like it went off line. I'm going to terminate him."

"Syphon?" Riddick questioned. The images he was able to get when he looked into Mace's thoughts were still chaotic to him.

Mace dropped his hand from the wall for a second until only a streak of purple lit the wall. "We designed it to take it all. Every piece of information in a memory core connected to a breachable system. Just needed to trigger them to send it."

Vaughn cleared his throat, "The three of you built this?"

"No. Devlin couldn't build shit. We rewrote his crap code, then found a suitable planetoid to hijack, so to speak."

"Retica?"

Mace looked over at Vaughn and grinned. It was a little frenzied but was all the answer that any of them needed.

The purple and gray lightening lit the corridor and bounced from wall to wall of the hallway in front of them before an image, a hologram of a girl dressed much like the way Mace preferred but in a long skirt instead of pants, appeared. "Help me Obi Wan," it said. "Even though I told you to stay the fuck away from here."

Riddick laughed. He didn't understand the message though it did seem to be an _all clear_ to Mace, but Riddick understood the sentiment. Mace's sister was feisty and pissed.

"I think I like her," he said. Mace made a face that was like a smiling grimace and Riddick chuckled as the lights in the corridor began to dim. Even Cort and Vaughn let out a light chuckle. 

"She drained power to do that," Mace informed them. "She's, she's...sending data back to our ship." Mace laughed. "She's stealing their data."

They followed the slowly fading hologram down several more levels and into a room that was lined with dozens of cryo tubes, medical and lab equipment. The hologram walked past several tubes and shook her head at Mace before stepping in front of one. She turned to look at Mace and said, "now get me the hell out of here," before disappearing.

Riddick could tell that more than half the cryo tubes were as dead as the people still in them. Probably had been for more than a decade. Five tubes held bodies; three of which, by the blinking emergency lights on the front panels were slowly beginning to malfunction. 

"Missing LCs," Mace commented, his hand stroking down the glass windows as if touching the person inside. "They were on the list of the dead. Brought in by bounty hunters." One by one as Mace touched the tubes they went dark until he was standing in front of Mina's tube. A tube with more bells and whistles than any of the others, including an old fashion chain and lock that couldn't be hacked. It could be turned into a rusted, molten mess by a pissed off planet hacker who could wrap his hand around the chain and control the nanotech and the electricity around him.

Riddick knew the children --all younger in appearance than Mace and all frozen at the age they had been loaded into the tube-- could not be saved as they had not truly been alive any longer. The Elementals, or more to the point, probably Devlin, had inserted them into the system of the Information Syphon much like the Quasi Dead across the Necromonger fleet; once removed from their platforms they died.

When he looked into the last tube Riddick was a little startled that he actually recognized its occupant. He started the sequence and popped the door open as soon as the light turned green. Eve Logan came a wake with a cough and lunged right for his throat before being fully wake. He had liked her spirit even if she had been trying to collect the bounty on his head. The only one in Toomb's crew with a mind of her own.

Vaughn and Cort moved to intercept but stayed back at his signal. "Hello, Eve," he said, easily stopping her attack and pushing her back into the now open cryo tube. Her eyes coming fully open.

"Riddick?"

"I might have a job for you," he said in way of an answer, his right hand wrapping easily around the female merc's shoulder, holding her in place. The cryosleep drugs still coursing through her system making her actions a little clumsy.

"Taking you in?" she said through clenched teeth.

Riddick laughed. "No, something much better."

"Sorry," she said, pushing against him, "I like my current job." Then started to truly struggle as she noticed Mace at the other tube. 

"That'll probably be a part of it too," Riddick implied before scanning her mind, her body enveloped in the white hot light of his tests just as he had done to the others of his pack. He didn't even have to turn to Cort before the other man was there to take Eve from him when the light faded and Eve still stood there, just barely conscious. "The private Purification Chamber when we get back," he ordered.

Eve barely got out _"Riddick"_ before passing out.

Unlike Eve, Mina was barely dressed and there were fresh scars on her body from where computer cables had been inserted into her body. It looked like whomever had shoved her into the tube had torn the clothes open before cutting her skin to insert the cables. It was all done with the least amount of care thinking the system would do the rest. The images of Mina from Mace's memory were exactly what he had seen in the hologram and now in person: a fit, but very feminine figure, shorter than Mace but only by a few inches. In a way she reminded Riddick of Shana.

"Those didn't last long." Mace moved a few of the cables out of the way that looked like they had been pushed out of Mina's body. "How long have you been faking the feeds? Really? No, I. Wait, what? It's a hellhound. Enki stop licking her." He pushed the hellhound back. "No, of course not," he said again, pausing in his answer to glance back at Cort. "Well, maybe. Okay, fine, yes. That's not fair."

It took Riddick a moment to realize that Mace wasn't talking to himself or the hellhound as he went about unhooking the cables and manacles that was holding the female planet hacker in place. He didn't think that was all Mace was saying either. He didn't think the two planet hackers actually had to talk aloud to each other and Mace probably hadn't even realized half of his conversation had been spoken aloud. Riddick had seen the other man's interaction with the Quasi Dead and the Memory Core enough to know that Mace spoke randomly and excitedly and in half sentences because he wasn't talking to an individual that could talk back aloud. The two planet hackers probably spoke aloud to appear normal. They did it because that's what other humans did and hiding in plain sight worked better as it was not expected for an LC on the run.

"Mace," Riddick said, from where he was standing next to the planet hacker now that Cort had Eve on one of the lab tables. Riddick was close enough to see what looked like a swarm of gnats hovering between them. They separated into two swarms before sinking into Mace and Mina's skin. The nanotech. The wound above Mina's left breast half way to her shoulder began to heal.

Riddick didn't wait. He placed his hands on Mina's face. If she passed his tests as well as Mace had, then he would be keeping her. He really wanted to keep her.

"Ah shit," he dimly heard Mace say. "I didn't get to warn her about that. She's going to be pissed."

Dissimilar was Riddick's first thought on breaching whatever mental shields Mina had. She was like her brother in a lot of ways but unlike in just as many. Her mind was calm to Riddick, less hectic as he looked through her memories. The library feel that Vaako had described of Mace's mind was definitely present. The shadows in Mace's mind that Riddick had seen now made sense as there were similar shadows in her mind. The two were always connected, always sharing information, but were also two separate people with different personalities. It was an interesting dichotomy.

He wrapped his fingers around Mace's wrist and for a moment he could see what they could do together; what they would do for him. He sent that information to Vaako and Vaako's answer had Riddick's body getting hard, his mate's chuckle ghosted over his skin and had him wishing for his mate to be within arm's length, but there would be time for that once they were back on the Basilica. 

Riddick released Mace and focused back on Mina. Like her brother, Riddick had no doubt that if he plugged her into one of the Purification Chambers there would be giggling, and she and it would become friends. He and Vaako would just need to use the same method on Mina as they had on Mace.

He let her go and was only slightly surprised when Vaughn offered the long overcoat he wore to Mace to cover his sister. Mace accepted the jacket, wrapped his sister in it and then lifted her easily into his arms. "Do you want us to keep the bogus feed still going or destroy the place?"

Riddick noticed the use of the word _us_ and not _me_ when Mace spoke. He could call Mace on presuming anything but in this case Vaako's planet hacker was right. "Can you trace what is supposed to be coming in and where it's going?" he asked. "How much can you falsify?"

Mace gave him a look before answering. "Yes," he said, as if the question hadn't needed to be asked. "All of it."

Riddick bounced a plan off of Vaako to keep the syphon active. 

_What do you think?"_

_That you've found your own planet hacker and I can have mine back._

Riddick snorted. Vaako probably had a point. _The syphon?_

 _Keep it running._ Vaako answered. _Make them think you're getting restless, want away from our fleet. That you haven't been to the Threshold. Let's see how much they truly know._

It was a good plan. It would help keep the Elementals occupied if their Furyan survivor was trying to flee the Necromongers. It could keep them from realizing that while they were looking for him, he was hunting them.

"Back to the ship," Riddick ordered, glancing at the two planet hackers. "Once she's ready, I have work for the two of you."

~~~***~~~

As soon as Riddick's boarding party had arrived back on the Basilica and were behind the closed doors of the Throne Room he and Riddick had wrapped Mina in the light of the Threshold. She had laid with her head propped in Mace's lap for about an hour before waking with a, "Now I know why you named her Chatty Cathy."

Vaako had thought, and still did, that Mina was definitely more suited for Riddick. Having two planet hackers would allow them to split apart things when they needed to go in opposite directions. And while Mace did not easily blend into the role of aide, Mina would.

And after last night's vision from the Threshold it gave Vaako ideas about how to control the rest of the fleet with keeping most of the fleet believing the Necromongers were proceeding as normal. From Mina's memories he and Riddick had been able to gleam some of the information she had stolen from the Elementals. 

He and Riddick looked at their two planet hacker's staring at the Necromonger's main Memory Core, heads tilted, eyes white, the grins on their faces a mirror of each other. Cort was right, they had something.

The Elementals did not know how Mina had survived so long. Nor did they know Mace was still alive, believing he had died when Retica had been destroyed. The illusion that she was still plugged into the syphon was working beautifully. The Living Computer Program had been designed to fail from the beginning. It had been a way for the Elementals to ride to the recuse and a way for them to create a conduit to the Threshold. Devlin, the traitor, a Carthodox survivor planted in the Living Computer Program to be the only success.

A success that was now trying to influence the Threshold and the Threshold was playing along.

"Devlin is in a sphere at the edge of the Threshold," Mina said. "Trying to communicate with the Threshold."

"He's built himself a crap-ass version of a syphon," Mace added. "Trying to take information from her by force."

Neither hacker was looking at anyone in the room. Vaughn tapped Mina lightly on the shoulder before gently resting his hand on the back of her neck and softly running his thumb in circles over the muscles. 

An image of several barges floating at the furthest reaches of the Threshold appeared over the Memory Core. The image shifted and now they could see a sphere-like ship sitting even closer to the Threshold Platform.

"The Elementals wouldn't let him onto the platform," Mace commented.

"He's not alone on the sphere either," Mina continued.

Riddick grunted and Vaako agreed. "They don't trust their own creation."

Toran approached the image and pointed to the side of one of the barges. "What is this?"

Cort tilted his head. "Ascension Device?"

"To destroy the Threshold," Eve said, finger stroking the top of her pulse weapon. "That would be kind of stupid."

Vaako walked around the core and the images. "Elementals always think they know better. Calculations upon prophecy upon calculations. They think they have all paths covered."

Riddick reached out and touched the image of the Threshold herself. The image seemed to glow brighter until tendrils reached out of it and touched everyone in the room. "No platform, no access to the Threshold for anyone," he said, fingers still caressing the tendrils. "Or so they think."

Shana didn't move from her place opposite Eve. "How did they get the device?" she asked. "I know of only the one on Helion Prime that was planted and never used."

"Records show that only two have been left in place and never detonated," Mace answered.

"Furya and Helion Prime," Mina continued Mace's answer. "Both devices report as being where they were left and undetonated."

Mace interrupted with, "Though the one on Furya seems to be missing its explosive payload. No record that it was ever actually installed though. It looks to have been part of a show. The device wasn't ready."

"Rats," Riddick stated. They had rats in their fleet. Zhylaw had not been very good at maintaining the coming and goings on the other ships.

"Rats," Vaako agreed.

"Found them," Mace said, letting his hand drop from the core. "Or it, anyway. There's a beacon on the Sword. It seems passive at the moment."

"Check," Riddick ordered.

Mina let go of the Memory Core. "It was activated for twelve seconds five hours before you entered the Mears System. Coded message read: The First Commander has ordered a raid on planets in your system." Mina paused. "There was also a burst three weeks ago: No sign of Aereon. Status of Furyan unknown."

That explained why there had been no Elementals on the Information Syphon. Vaako touched the Memory Core through the image of the Threshold. "Find me these people," he ordered and in the middle of the light that was the projection of the Threshold the faces of five people appeared. "Bring them here alive, unharmed. Make them think they are being rewarded."

"Yes, my Lord," came the instant responses from _their_ people.

"Mace," Vaako called. "I want control of that beacon. Time delay it all for review and then we'll let you know what to send."

"Yes, my Lord."

Riddick looked down at the other planet hacker, or as Vaako called her, his aide. "Start the other prep work," he ordered.

"Yes, my Lord."

~~~***~~~

"Are you ready?" Riddick asked.

Vaako straddled his lap, lowering himself slowly. "Do you want me to stop?"

For an answer Riddick grabbed Vaako's hips and arched into his lover causing Vaako to tilt his head back and moan. Together they moved. Together they reached out to the Threshold and she reached back.

If someone wanted to play a game, they would play, but by their rules.

**~end~**


End file.
